


Not 'Someday'

by orphan_account



Category: Cinderella 2015
Genre: Baby, F/M, Family, Love, Prince Christopher - Freeform, Princess Aenor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 06:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4128364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She shouldn’t be nervous, - why was she nervous? - she knew Kit would be overjoyed to hear the news. Still, they had finally been given a few months of uninterrupted sleep and other assorted, bed related activities to enjoy (which had caused the news, come to think of it) and Ella did not entirely look forward to the sleepless nights and extended months of headaches, back aches and illness. Then there was the birth… </p><p>But then she remembered holding Christopher in her arms for the first time, and a sudden pang of want and yearning to hold the little child that grew inside of her was overwhelming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not 'Someday'

Nervously, her stomach twisting, Ella sat on the edge of the bed waiting for Kit to arrive. It was late in the afternoon, hardly evening, but the royal couple were due to host a formal dinner for that night - as they had not done so in months - and Kit was due to appear any moment to change into evening wear. And Prince Christopher would need to be put to bed… At three, the young boy was never willing to go to sleep and the nurses failed superbly, through no fault of their own, in coaxing him to bed. Singing to him, Ella had found, was effective, provided it was growing late - but their Majesties would both be unavailable for most of the evening. 

She shouldn’t be nervous, - why was she nervous? - she knew Kit would be overjoyed to hear the news. Still, they had finally been given a few months of uninterrupted sleep and other assorted, bed related activities to enjoy (which had caused the news, come to think of it) and Ella did not entirely look forward to the sleepless nights and extended months of headaches, back aches and illness. Then there was the birth… But then she remembered holding Christopher in her arms for the first time, and a sudden pang of want and yearning to hold the little child that grew inside of her was overwhelming. She unconsciously allowed her hands to flutter against her abdomen, picturing (with the added detail of past experience) feeling little stirrings and gentle (and occasionally not so gentle) kicks. She hadn’t noticed that anything was different, until one of her handmaids had pointed it out and she had hurriedly seen the physician - and she was told to expect a rather large stomach becoming a part of everyday life again. 

Familiar arms wrapped around her, joining hands with hers and smiling lips planting kisses on her exposed neck. With a slight laugh, she moved to face him, hands forgetting the small traces they had been making on her lower belly. 

“How was your day?” He asked her, resting his forehead against hers despite the height difference they currently shared. 

“Enlightening, yours?” She smiled secretly, guiding his roaming hands back to her stomach.

“Dull without the two lights of my love.” Was his wistful response, remembering how often he had been excused from uninteresting paperwork by the Grand Duke when his son was smaller. Now, his dear friend had warned him that he would not escape until the young prince started really running around. Both of them knew that would not be long, but there was more fear in the knowledge than hope. He was already very well achieved in mischief, and still relatively incapable of climbing trees, walls and buildings (though he had tried). 

“What have you found, My Love, to name the day so enlightening?” He inquired playfully, sitting beside his beautiful queen.

“Do you remember how Christopher smiled so much when we talked to him and he’d open his eyes, when he was not more than a month old?” She questioned, resting her head on his shoulder. 

“Yes. He always drooled when he laughed.” Kit didn’t know why the vision of his little boy drooling between gurgles of laughter had given him so much pride and satisfaction, but it had. ‘Pathetic’, the Grand Duke had called the adorable and entirely human love he felt for such precious moments - but he knew that his old friend was no better. 

“That he did.” Ella agreed, and he could feel her smiling against his shoulder. “Remember when he walked for the first time and I wasn’t there? You carried him, running, half way across the palace before you found me and tried to show me how he had walked.” 

“And the stubborn thing refused to for a good half an hour.” Kit remembered that too, as clearly as he remembered Ella’s tears of joy at the sight of their firstborn moving on chubby legs towards her. 

“Do you remember when we were in the secret garden and he said ‘Papa’ for the first time? You-”

“Ella, of course I remember.” He interrupted her, rolling his eyes as he cupped her face in his hands. “Could you please tell me why on earth you are bringing this all up now?”

“Because there’s going to be another baby that laughs at the sound of our voices and is going to take their first steps with us ready to catch them and there’s going to baby that will make us cry when they say their first words.” She told him, tears filling her eyes at the darling thought. Strong arms held her even tighter at this display of emotion, kissing the top of her head with reassuring murmurs. 

“Of course we’ll have more children.” He said with a sigh. “And someday, yes, we’ll be able to let Christopher hold his little brother or sister.”

“Not someday.” She corrected him, laughing through her tears. “It would seem it’ll be eight or so months from now, Kit.”    
_

Not many missed the adoring glances the King sent his loving wife’s way as the formal dinner dragged on, Kit’s mind held - enraptured - by the young Queen. Some had heard some vague and most likely unfounded gossip that Her Majesty was with child once again (the Grand Duke heard it from the Royal Physician, who while kindly failed to keep his mouth shut), but little attention had been paid to the gossip. Kit just couldn’t stop staring at her, she looked so beautiful tonight. The green crushed velvet evening gown she was wearing that was tastefully low cut and her hair was largely let lose about her shoulders - in a style not dissimilar to the one she wore to the ball those few years ago - and Ella looked half a goddess and half a queen in it. She was so gorgeous, the woman he had married. Inside and out, she was perfect, and together they had created the most precious thing either of them had ever known (save each other). 

Ella had told him that only she, the Royal Physician, herself and him knew of her condition, but Kit wondered at the truth of the statement as many of their esteemed guests seemed intent on observing Ella’s form (which at first he had mistaken for desire as opposed to blatant curiosity and had felt exceedingly uncomfortable, if not entirely enraged). The Grand Duke, indeed, even went so far as to smirk, raise an eyebrow at Kit and indicate in Ella’s direction. Kit had made a point of ignoring him, which was not difficult when his wife was present.


End file.
